


Worth the Wait

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: A desperate man climbs in the back of Jensen's SUV confusing it with his Uber. Thinking it would make a funny story, Jensen drives the man and it changes his life forever.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 28





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Original art created for J2 Reverse Bang 2020. I was lucky to have a great author, jillmariej, claim it and turn it into a wonderful story.

Read story @ [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617042)


End file.
